A Shinsengumi Xmas
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: The comedian trio makes their own version of a famous song and preforms in front of the rest of the Shinsengumi. Short and weird.


**A/N: Something I wrote in class in about an hour and a half, because I was bored. I didn't really put a lot of work into it... SORRRRRRRRRYYYY! (I wanted it done before christmas, and I'm usually a slow writer. I have never written anything in such a short amunt of time before, so pleace don't kill me.)**

**About the comedian trio designing their own song about the daily life in the Shinsengumi quarters.**

**I don't own Peacemaker kurogane or the 'Jingle bells' song.**

**---**

'What a great day.'

Nobody said it; it was just the mood that wrapped around the three comedians as they strolled through the streets of the busy city, relaxed and aimless. It was another beautiful day in Kyoto.

It was their day off and the three had dicided that, maybe, they wanted to spend it at Shimabara, though they were still undeicded about the matter.

Sano bought some red bean buns that he shared with the other two.

Suddenly a strange sound reached their ears from down the street. Looking questioningly at each other they joined the crowed that had gathered around a small group of foreigners singing some weird song on the top of their voices.

Sano ginned he liked the rhythm of the song, it was catchy. Shinpachi and Heisuke were humming along. Soon whoever the song ended and the foreigners left. The three comedians sighed and decided to return back to the Sinsengumi quarters.

---

The Shinsengumi were preparing for a party and the Commander had ordered loads of Saké. When the three returned they saw that the dealer where present at the gate of the compound unloading his cargo.

The man lifted the two barrels of Saké up and started to stumblingly carry them inside.

Kondou laughed loudly at some 'joke' Tatsunosuke had told him, the Commander didn't see the man, since he was to busy stroking the tears out of his eyes. Tastsunosuke sweat dropped.

It happened in less then a second but to the onlookers it took forever, all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kondou and the Saké dealer didn't notice each other and thus walked straight into one and other.

Kondou fell backwards landing on his behind as the dealer dropped the two barrels in his arms with a startled call.

The Saké spilled over the Commander covering him completely in the alcoholic beverage.

Kondou blinked confusedly, the dealer bowed deeply apologizing and begging for his life to be spared.

Tatsunosuke stopped breathing and the comedian trio erupted into howling laughter.

---

Yamanami came out of the kitchen just as the three comedians rounded the corner...

The angelic vice-commander was carrying a tray of freshly boiled eggs. The four men stopped to talk.

"Yamanami-san, you can not believe what we saw today." Shinpachi grinned.

Instantly curious Sannan gave the red haired comedian an inquiring look "What?" he smiled.

"We saw some foreigners singing in the street, and they weren't drunk!" Sano exclaimed.

"You did, what were they singing?" Yamanami was very interested now it wasn't every day that foreigners sung in public.

Heisuke shrugged "I don't remember, but it was catchy!" Sano and Shinpachi nodded their agreement.

"I can't remember either, but it started with 'Jingle bells'" Shinpachi said.

Yamanami chuckled and begun to say his goodbye to the three when suddenly he managed the very undignified act of tripping over his own two feet.

Tumbling down towards the ground he shoot out an arm and caught himself, thus received no injuries, but unfortunately the eggs he had been carrying didn't fair as well.

The four eggs fell into the dirt making them uneatable.

The comedian trio rushed to Sannans aid but just as they were helping him up, asking over and over if he was okay, an unmistakable sound reached their ears.

Hijikatas dark furious voice, shouting at the top of his lungs travelled over the compound.

"SOOOOUUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

And, when you speak of the devil, Souji appeared from around the corner smiling and waving at the four stunned men. "Good day Yamanami-san and everyone." He said as if he hadn't heard the demonic vice-commander shout his name.

Hijikata came charging in their direction, sword at his side and demonic aura present. The comedian trio recoiled, scared shitless by the raging vice-commander. Souji simply turned to the furious man flashing him a brilliant smile "Hello Hijikata-san, you look awfully wrinkly is something the matter?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODAY SOUJI! GIVE BACK MY HAIKU BOOK!"

"Your Haiku book?" Souji seemed to ponder this tapping one finger against his chin. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Hijikata snapped "STOP PLAYING INNOCENT WITH ME! DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED!?"

Sano whimpered and tried to hide behind Shinpachi but Souji only smiled sweetly "Sorry Hijikata-san but the book it mine now." He giggled.

Vein number 71 appeared on vice-commanders forehead "SOUJI! Stop this insolence right now!" Hijikata advanced on the younger.

Souji flashed everyone a happy, mischievous smile before he dashed away giggling like mad, Hijikata after him screaming obscenities…

The comedian trio recovered from their initial shock…

"You know what?" Shinpachi said, "I think I just remembered that song…"

---

Later that evening, at the party.

Kondou laughed, playing the happy drunk, even though the Commander had washed, the smell of Saké still lingered about him.

Hijikata puffed his pipe and sipped Saké from his cup before he reached it out towards Souji whom happily refilled it, while playing coy with the man. It was obvious that Hijikata had lost once again.

The three comedians stood gaining everyone's attention.

"Hello, we would like to perform a song we heard earlier today from some foreigners." Shinpachi announced while swaying some were he stood.

"Yeah, but with our own twist!" Sano exclaimed while trying not to hiccup and keep his line of sight straight.

Kondou clapped loudly encouraging them.

Hijikata growled, knowing no good would come out of this. Souji smiled amusedly wondering what those three had come up with this time…

And so without further notice the three comedians began to sing, of key and on top of their loud obnoxious voices.

"_Jingle bells, Kondou smells,"_

"_Sannan dropped the eggs,"_

"_Toshi-nii lost the poetry_"

"_And Souji got away… HEY_!"

After finishing this highly amusing performance the thee promptly passed out from over consumption of alcohol.

An awkward silence followed in which everyone eyes darted to Hijikata, whom sat like petrified in his seat. Souji sat next to him, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"Remind me to have those three neutered, we don't want those genes carried on to the next generation." Hijikata stated after recovering from his initial shock.

"But Hijikata-san" Souji giggled "It was kind of amusing and you can't punish them for stating the truth, I really got away." He eyed the vice-commander with a coy seductive smile.

Hijikata blushed at Souji implications before he hauled the younger up dragging him out of the room "Come with me."

Everyone stared after the two not really knowing what to think; they heard Soujis giggling voice from the hallway: "Hijikata-san, you're so naughty…"

As Hijikatas exclamation of "SOUJI!" reached their ears, Kondou and Yamanami exchanged looks and shrugged.

Some things are better left unknown.

---

**MERRY X-MAS EVERYONE!!!!! **

**This story makes no sense T-T**


End file.
